


Only Choice

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: “所以，我是逃不过你了？”“你根本不想逃。”





	Only Choice

**Author's Note:**

> 文中的慢烤羊腿需要三小时以上时间烤制，所以一定要提前预约，而作为主厨的哈利不需要准备大多数菜式，因此知道是哪道菜出了问题。

被告知有客人要求见他时，哈利正在检查仓库里黄油的储备。他头也不回地在账本上写写画画:“告诉他我正在准备其他客人的餐品，非常抱歉需要等几分钟，感谢他的欣赏。”

副厨看上去有些为难:“可、可看上去是想找茬的客人。”

哈利这才停下手上的动作，皱起眉转过身来。在他十年的厨师生涯中，从没有过被投诉的记录，不如说正是因为他的能力和勤勉，才这么快从学徒爬到主厨的位置。而现在居然有人因为他的拿手菜要找他麻烦？

他当即把账本递给副厨，询问了桌号后整理了头上的厨师帽，走进餐厅。

A5桌的客人背对他的方向，身子被一旁的装饰花墙遮挡得七七八八，但还是从椅背上露出了一头显眼的金发，让哈利心里警铃大作。他绕过花墙，停在A5桌前方，心沉到了底:就是德拉科·马尔福！

他面无表情地摘下厨师帽，拿在手里鞠了一躬:“你好，听说你想见我。”

马尔福抬起头，看到他的那一刻眼睛就亮了，正是那种他有一肚子坏水、即将发生不妙的事情时惯有的眼神。他用手支着下巴，得意洋洋道:“吃到这个酱的第一秒我就猜是你的手艺。波特，你居然躲到这种地方，我真没想到。”

“如果你不是和我谈论菜品的话，厨房还需要我，我得回去了。”

“当然是！你看，这块羊肉我完全没能吃下去。”马尔福指了指盘子里只切了一块的羊腿，“我讨厌花椒，但你的配酱里有明显的花椒味。”

哈利不知道这位马尔福为何屈尊降贵坐在大厅用餐，但他保证这是个正确的选择，以防暴怒的主厨当着整个餐厅的面揍他。他强忍火气，“菜单上是标注了我们使用的配料的，如果你不喜欢，请提前告知侍者。”

而且你根本就不讨厌花椒。

不如说，因为马尔福，这道菜里才会出现花椒。

“你觉得怎么样？”他在对面的椅子上坐下，紧张地盯着德拉科吃下第一口。

“唔嗯嗯，还不错，”德拉科没形象地边嚼边评价，完全丢下了那套装模作样的架子，“肉很嫩，也很入味。”

哈利刚松一口气，就听见一句拖着腔的转折:“不过——”

果然。他颓然地往桌面上一趴:“不过什么？”

“既然你这道菜主打刺激的辣味，我总觉得还少了点什么。只是甜和辣有一点腻，更别提羊肉还有膻味。”

“你说得对，应该是腌制的问题，我会再想想的。”

哈利夸张地叹气，没精打采地切着自己的那份。

“你可以试试没用过的配料，刺激一点的。”德拉科又切了一块，注意到他的反应，隔着桌子把叉子伸过来戳了戳他的嘴，“行了，明天再试一次啦。反正有我试吃的。”

他这才发现自己被蹭了一嘴的酱料，笑着捉住正欲缩回的手腕，又把酱蹭了回去。德拉科嫌弃得直咂嘴，抽回手用餐巾狠狠擦着。

“我知道怎么做了。”他笑眯眯地宣布。

“你到底想干什么，马尔福？”哈利压低声音，捏紧了拿着帽子的手。金发男人没有回答，低下头用叉子胡乱摆弄盘子里的西兰花。他注意到他白皙的手指上空无一物。

“你的结婚戒指呢？”他不想的，但是问题还是在过脑之前就脱口而出。马尔福连手上的动作都停了，就像是个因为做错了步骤被他训斥的副厨。

“我没结婚，波特。”

他再也忍不了了。他一把揪住马尔福的领子把他从座位上拽起来，刀叉掉在地上叮铃作响，餐厅四下响起惊呼声。但他不想管，他现在的眼睛里一定燃着火光:“你什么意思？”

有几个侍者跑过来想拉住他，被马尔福摆摆手制止了。他把哈利的手往外推了推给自己留出呼吸的空间:“我们出去谈？”

“需要我提醒的话，现在我还在工作时间！”

“工作时间恐吓你们的顾客？”马尔福冷笑，“不和我出去的话，你以后也别想找到工作了。相信你的经理不会为一个暴力狂写推荐信的。”

他狠狠松开手，马尔福一个踉跄，差点一屁股坐到椅子上。他慢条斯理地系好刚刚被松开的扣子，朝门外走去，哈利不情不愿地跟上。餐厅里从食客到员工都目瞪口呆地看着他们离开，就凭这个也足够让他在这儿待不下去了。为什么马尔福总会把他的生活搅得一团乱？

他们一路走到了地下停车场，哈利远远看到了对方那辆熟悉的暗红色跑车。那是他们一起去挑的，德拉科说什么也要买捷豹最新款的敞篷，于是颜色就被哈利一口敲定，开到路上骚包得不行。现在他停在车边上，看德拉科拉开车门坐进驾驶座。

“上车。”

“去哪？”

“不去哪，我只是觉得这里适合谈谈。”

哈利怀疑地瞪了他一眼，也拉开车门坐在副驾驶上。他抱起胳膊，故意冷淡地问:“你想谈什么？”

“我一直在找你。”

“……”

“我没结婚。我反悔了，我不想——”马尔福语无伦次了一会儿，“是阿斯托利亚主动解除婚约的。她比我有勇气，我——”

“你那高高在上的父亲呢？”

他看起来被这个形容冒犯了，皱了皱眉，但没有发作。“爸爸很生气。”

“哈，当然。”

“但因为是对方提出的解约，他也没办法。我来新泽西是帮他处理这里的公事……我没想到会碰到你，波特。”

“那么你去忙你的公事，我回到餐厅去工作。就这样。”

哈利刚把手放在门把上，就从身后被拉住了胳膊。马尔福从驾驶座上锁了车门，硬生生把他拉回来:“你知道我为什么找你！”

“你适可而止吧，德拉科！”他大声吼回去，感到脑袋一阵眩晕。“你把我当成一个彻头彻尾的笑话、白痴！你说你要结婚，把我一脚踢开，现在又是什么？我躲都躲不过你？”

德拉科被吼得缩了缩，手指仍然抓在他的衣袖上。他们有过无数争吵，比这严重的比比皆是，见血也不少，但没有一次撕裂过他们的关系。只有两次德拉科甚至没有还口。一次是现在，一次是……

哈利一点都不想这样。他泄了气，挥开德拉科的手，探身去主驾驶想要打开车锁。德拉科被他挤得紧紧靠在靠背上，两只手在半空中，似乎想拉又犹豫不决。哈利忍住心脏处的阵阵绞痛。从一开始，他们的关系就充斥着大起大落，回想起来他理想那种平静快乐的时光完全是少数。但是这就像赌盘；你在其中时历经无数输赢，却无论如何不愿离开，直到满盘皆输后，便再也不敢回去。

直到一个拳头砸在了自己脸上。

被压在座位上时他还有点懵，鼻子火辣辣的疼，有什么湿漉漉的在往外冒。他愣愣地伸手抹了把脸，抹出一手鲜红。

“你个懦夫，”德拉科坐在他肚子上，低垂的金发挡着了他的表情，“你一直在逃避。从伦敦逃到新泽西，现在你又想逃跑。为什么要躲我？如果做错了的是我你为什么要离开？”

“因为我不想再见到你！”哈利觉得不可理喻。“我懦夫？是谁的爸爸一发火他就赶紧溜回去，当乖乖结婚的好儿子？”

“我确实是。我也是。但至少我有勇气承认，有勇气面对你，而你还是个虚张声势的缩头乌龟。”

他把德拉科讨人厌的脸压下来，对着两片嘴唇咬了下去。德拉科立刻就回应了。他们在狭小的车座上互相撕咬，舌头不一会儿就出了血，和哈利脸上的混在一起，显得格外糟糕。他的心脏怦怦直跳，拳头发痒的同时下身也胀得厉害。熟悉感扑面而来，他什么也不愿意想，遵从本能地去拉自己的裤子。另一双手很快加入进来，熟络得像是老朋友，滑进他的内裤握住发烫的阴茎撸动。德拉科的力度绝不温柔，拇指蹭过顶端时刺激得让他嘶气。他同样粗暴地扯下对方的裤子，包住两瓣臀肉大力揉捏，指尖不时从隐秘的穴口划过，那里的肌肉就配合地收缩一下，像是想把他吸进去。这样揉了两把，他的手向里滑动，陷了一根指节进去。没有润滑的扩张足够艰难，但他们的身体对彼此都熟悉到食髓知味，哈利咬着牙在四周戳了戳，很快找到敏感点，作那处按压几下，就把金发男人操软了后面。他连手活都不做了，专心在那根手指上扭着腰，嘴里溢出一些困兽似的呻吟。哈利慢慢加进更多手指，干涩的肠壁裹上去尽力地蠕动着吃下去。这和他们的第一次完全不一样，那时他们做足了准备，在交往后的第二个周末，地点是哈利提前整理过的柔软温暖的床上，在长达半个多小时黏黏糊糊的前戏后，他第一次操进一个男人的身体，被润滑液挤出的咕啾声弄得面红耳赤。但欲望有增无减，还有一些无端在脑海窜动的暴虐和急躁——回忆甚至让这种情绪愈演愈烈。他抽出手指，德拉科立刻领悟到他的想法，主动抬起屁股，慢慢坐了下去。

“……太紧了，”他说。

“闭嘴，”德拉科的表情绝不比他好受，眉头皱到一起，疼得阴茎都软下去一点儿。“你倒是……动一动……啊！”

哈利的手移到另一人的衬衫底下，握住腰肢把他往上举了点，又重重按下来。受了刺激的肠壁疯狂收缩着，因为前液和肠液的分泌变得不那么抗拒。只适应了一会儿他就挺起腰配合手的动作，真皮座椅在他们身下吱呀作响。德拉科早就再次兴奋起来，阴茎在空气中甩出几滴水液，嘴里狂乱地喊着什么，哈利听不清，也可能是听不进去。他的后背被座椅硌着，但似乎被什么隔断了其它一切感官，只剩下对德拉科的触感，他的体温和眼泪掉在胸口的冰凉。

身上的人却突然收了声。哈利抬眼看去，德拉科一只手紧紧抓着椅背保持平衡，另一只手握成拳被咬在嘴里。他终于找回少许理智，听见有几个人走进停车场。好像还在靠近。他盯着德拉科因为情欲和羞耻潮红的脸看了几秒，突然恶劣地往上一顶。猝不及防的一下让他的脑袋撞上了车顶，连带体内猛地一激，德拉科把自己的拳头咬出一道齿印，才好歹止住了一声尖叫。他恶狠狠地往下瞪了一眼，阴茎却可疑地跳了跳。是的，他一直都喜欢这样的把戏——公共厕所的隔间、甚至卢修斯卧室的隔壁，总能让这个暴露癖的小变态快得多地射出来。

哈利继续蛮干着，手在德拉科的腰上扣出几道鲜红的印子。那几个人已经经过车边了，显然注意到了车内的动静，嬉笑着在不透明的车窗上敲了敲，说了几句混账话。德拉科发出几声压抑的泣音，前端一阵抖动，无声地到了高潮。直到他们走远，他的后穴还在不自觉收缩着。

“你的癖好还是没变。”哈利说，最后动了几下，也射在里面。

“你一定会害我丢了工作。”穿衣服时，他绝望地拎起脏得一塌糊涂的制服，这样控诉道。被指责的人懒洋洋地哼了一声，连裤子都懒得扒上。

“你还把我的车弄成这样，这可比你那身破衣服值钱。”

“我也没工资还你了。”

“还在这个破地方干什么？跟我回去，你想在哪家餐厅都行。”

哈利叹了口气。他再次用力捋了捋衣服上的褶皱，“我没答应过你要回去。”

“为什么？”

“因为我还没原谅你。之前是我追的你来着？”他装作思考，随即露出一抹坏笑。“这回你来追我好了。”


End file.
